


Don't leave me Yuuri

by Mitsumasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Husbands, Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsumasa/pseuds/Mitsumasa
Summary: [Une traduction de l'OS de XaoshiTheKuroTenshi]« L'image du visage de Yuuri, rouge par une colère brûlante et les pleurs qui marquaient son visage magnifique détruisait l'esprit de Viktor. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été capable de faire une telle chose à son amant. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant les preuves étaient claires : son salon était en désordre, la porte était grande ouverte et Yuuri était parti. Yuuri. Je t'en prie, ne me quittes pas. »





	Don't leave me Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't leave me Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456272) by XaoshiTheKuroTenshi. 



> //Tout droits réservés à XaoshiTheKuroTenshi. Aucun plagiat toléré. //  
> Laissez lui une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^  
> version original de son histoire : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12964277/1/Don-t-leave-me-Yuuri  
> Cover : dessin par https://www.instagram.com/sayuuhiro/
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi cette histoire ;)

* * *

 

**Ne me quittes pas Yuuri**

 

 

Il était stupide.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait ça, et ce ne sera surement pas la dernière.

La sensation de brûlure sur ses joues et les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux faisaient battre son cœur à un rythme dangereux. Il regardait le bordel autour de lui, le regret semblable à de l'acide tordant son estomac.

La scène tourna encore une fois dans son esprit avec une nouvelle vague de honte.

Les oreillers du canapé semblaient déchirés, jetés à travers la chambre loin de leur place d'origine. La couverture avait été balancée à la hâte loin des coussins et drapait la table, expliquant la bouteille de vin renversée et tachant son tapis. La vision évidente de sa dispute avec l'amour de sa vie l'étouffa encore une fois.

Yuuri, l'homme qui lui avait donné vie et amour, l'homme qui l'avait tant troublé avec son mélange de timidité et de sensualité, l'homme qui représentait tout son monde, l'homme qui colorait son existence et lui donnait un nouveau sens, l'homme qu'il avait perdu à cause de sa propre stupidité.

Oui, Viktor était en effet vraiment trop con.

Il fut secoué par le choc et ses yeux bougèrent vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Ses cils d'argent papillonnèrent pour s'accommoder au flot soudain de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait cette porte restée ouverte qui lui rappelait que Yuuri était parti.

Son cœur était écrasé par le chagrin alors qu'il essayait de croire en ces mots. Yuuri l'avait laissé.

Il restait juste là dans l'agonie de son monde qui volait en éclat tandis qu'il réalisait maintenant ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait forcé une partie de lui-même à partir. Il avait meurtri la seule personne qui comptait pour lui dans sa vie et la pensée même de cette idée le gelait et le rendait vide. Il tomba à genoux et éclata de sanglots dans ses mains. L'image du visage de Yuuri, rouge par une colère brûlante et les pleurs qui marquaient son visage magnifique détruisait l'esprit de Viktor. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été capable de faire une telle chose à son amant. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant les preuves étaient claires : son salon était en désordre, la porte était grande ouverte et Yuuri était parti.

Yuuri. S'il te plaît, ne me quittes pas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il était déjà parti. Alors il pleura une nouvelle fois.

Soudain sa poche vibra doucement sur sa cuisse, une faible lumière traversant son vêtement. Il attrapa son téléphone lentement, le sortit, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il rassembla toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour lever l'appareil et le porter à son oreille. Il ne pouvait même pas prononcer une salutation **.**

 _- **Bonjour mon sir**._ **Je suis arrivé en Russie comme j'avais prévu de le faire. Envie de boire un coup ce soir ? J'ai apporté quelq-**

La voix de Chris amplifia toute la honte, les regrets, la douleur et le chagrin qu'il avait ressenti pendant cette dernière heure, après la dispute. Il ne put retenir le sanglot qui s'échappa de ses dents serrées et de sa main tremblante contre sa bouche. Chris dû l'entendre car il s'arrêta soudainement de parler.

Après une longue minute de silence où les pleurs silencieux de Viktor secouaient ses épaules, Chris prit la parole.

 **-Viktor, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** demanda avec lenteur et doucement Chris à travers le combiné. Cela fit seulement pleurer encore plus Viktor.

J'étais là. C'est tout.

Cette pensée détruisit le reste de chance qu'il avait de se ressaisir pour parler avec son meilleur ami, Chris. Sa main libre bougea de sa bouche pour agripper durement sa frange. Sa respiration s'était transformée en une suite de sons haletants. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses traies déformés qui montraient son âme torturée.

**-Viktor, où est-t- »**

La voix de Chris disparut dans le chaos de ses pensées. Il fit tomber son portable sur le parquet, serrant sa poitrine avec sa main maintenant inoccupée. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus sombre, et il s'effondra contre le froid, dur sol.

Yuuri. J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens à moi, je t'en supplie.

Ce fut avec cette demande abrupte que Viktor haleta pour retrouver de l'air et s'éveilla en sursaut. Après avoir pris une grande bouffée de ce précieux oxygène, il se rendit compte d'où il était. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, était qu'il suffoquait sur le plancher de son appartement. Cependant, il vint à réaliser avec choc que Yuuri le tenait contre lui, chuchotant des mots doux à son oreille, et caressant son dos avec attention, essayant de le calmer avec ses gestes. Yuuri le touchait. Yuuri était avec lui. Yuuri était là. Yuuri était en train de l'aider. Yuuri ne le haïssait pas. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri.

 **« Yuuri ! »** s'exclama Viktor. Il s'enveloppa autour de Yuuri, ses bras glissant entre les bras de son amant pour l'approcher encore plus de lui et il le retourna pour le bloquer contre lui à l'aide de ses jambes. Il pressa ses mains contre le dos nu de Yuuri afin que leurs poitrines se touchent. Les battements de cœur du brun résonnaient avec force contre Viktor et Viktor sanglotait dans le cou de Yuuri, ses mèches argentées pleines de sueur tombant avec désordre sur le pauvre homme. Yuuri se figeait, perplexe, ne sachant comment réagir. Il aimait Viktor, mais parfois il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, ce qui avait provoqué quelques moments embarrassants entre les deux hommes.

 **« Yuuri. »** chuchota Viktor le souffle coupé pendant qu'il sanglotait, agrippant le dos de Yuuri avec une force douloureuse. **« Yuuri, »** il renifla et répéta **« Yuuri ! ».** Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de prononcer son nom encore et encore. Cela sonnait comme un trésor qu'il avait sans pour autant croire qu'il lui appartenait.

Yuuri frottait un point entre ses omoplates avec sa main pendant qu'il fredonnait pensivement. Après un moment, Viktor commença à pleurnicher comme le faisait Makkachin quand elle se retrouvait enfermée en dehors de la chambre du russe pendant une nuit. Yuuri trouvait ça adorable, mais en même temps, Viktor était affolé et avait besoin de réconfort, alors il retint son amusement. Il opta plutôt pour parler.

**-Tout va bien Viktor. Je suis là. C'était juste un cauchemar. C'est fini maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble, tout va bien. »**

C'était apparemment tout ce dont Viktor avait besoin. Il fondit finalement dans les bras de son amant et toute la tension qui était dans son corps disparu. Yuuri continua ses gestes apaisants jusqu'à ce que Viktor murmure quelque chose contre sa peau.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Vitya ? »** il demanda avec la voix la plus rassurante possible.

Viktor s'éloigna assez de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

 **-Yuuri, je t'aime tellement. »** chuchota doucement Viktor avec tant de sens derrière ces mots.

Yuuri laissa sa main effleurait le visage de son amant et frottait sa joue trempée tandis que le russe le regardait. Les yeux de Viktor étaient rouges, ses cheveux naturellement emmêlés par le sommeil, et il avait l'air complètement épuisé. Sa tête était brouillée et brûlante, et Viktor regardait Yuuri avec tellement d'amour. Le japonais en eut les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Je t'aime aussi Vitya. »** répondit-il tellement bas que c'était surement inaudible. Pourtant, le faible sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Viktor voulait tout dire, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

 **-J'ai peur de te perdre »** dit enfin Viktor avec une expression qui inquiéta une nouvelle fois Yuuri. Mais Viktor continua **« Tu m'as donné, pas seulement l'amour, mais la vie. Tu es la raison pour laquelle les couleurs du monde semblent si vives, alors qu'elles n'étaient avant que des nuances de gris. Tu es la raison pour lequel je veux rentrer chez moi tous les jours. Tu es la raison qui me fait quitter mon appartement avec le sourire aux lèvres et me donne le courage de tout supporter. Tu es mon univers, Yuuri. »** À ce moment, Viktor caressa la joue de Yuuri et toute sa chaleur suinta à travers sa peau. Yuuri rougit brusquement contre les mains de Viktor, mais il savait que ce n'était pas l'argenté qui flirtait avec lui, mais une déclaration sérieuse de ses sentiments; alors il le laissa continuer ses tendres gestes. Viktor tira Yuuri vers lui pour un profond baiser; pas un baiser avide, mais une connexion intime entre eux deux qui les émerveilla, sans en demander plus. Viktor restait horrifié par son rêve, mais il savait que si Yuuri était avec lui, alors c'était tout ce dont il avait vraiment besoin.

 


End file.
